Good guys always win
by AnneCullen
Summary: Segun, Pelant, los chicos buenos no siempren ganan. Por lo que arrastra a una Brennan debil a sus brazos, alejandola de Booth, y haciendole pensar que estaba en lo cierto... pero no, porque nuestro agente federal favorito sabe bien que los chicos buneos siempre ganan, y bien se lo demostrata al genio mas odiado. Horrible summary, pero denle una oportunidad xD ; Hope u like it!
1. Chapter 1

Si... esta historia ya la habia subido, pero debido a problemas ortograficos *xD* elegi eliminarla y empezar desde cero, again... :( So, pls, me gustaria que comentaran lo que les gusta y lo que no. Me seira demadiado de ayuda. se los agradecia y nada... Empiecen a leer! que hacen aca arriba todavia? xD

Bones no me pertenece, porque de hacerlo cambiaria una que otra cosilla e.e

* * *

 _Booth, agente del FBI, ex-ranger, padre de un pequeño futuro adolescente y una enana de apenas cinco años. Parker. Christine. Sus únicas razones de vivir en aquel mundo que se había destruido tan pronto había descubierto la desaparición de su antropóloga forense favorita. Y de eso ya habían pasado cinco largos años._

 _Aun podía recordar el cómo Brennan… su racional Huesos, había caído bajo una de las tantas trampas que le había tendido la vida, a través de la horrible y maravillosamente inteligente mente de Pelant._

 _Christopher Pelant…su némesis._

 _Booth golpeó una vez más el saco de boxeo que le sujetaba lo más firme posible un empático Sweets. El, Sweets, junto a Hodgins se habían convertido, aunque raro sonara, en los hermanos del alma de Seeley Booth. Compinches de la vida que se habían unido a través del dolor del agente._

 _\- ¿Cómo va todo con Daisy? – rugió Booth, quitándose los guantes rojizos que le habían privado de lastimarse las manos ante los fuertes golpes que lanzaba._

 _\- Bien, creo. – Sweets contestó. Tomo la toalla blanca que colgaba de su cuello y secó el poco sudor que cubría su frente, y parte de su cuello. Rio al notar esto, no había hecho nada durante las horas que llevaban en aquel gimnasio, y podría jurar que había sudado lo mismo o podría decir que hasta más que el mismo Booth._

 _\- ¿Qué te da tanta gracia? – pregunto Booth, caminando hacia los vestidores._

 _\- Nada, nada. – atino a contestar en murmullos._

 _Booth le restó importancia, ya que encontraba al psiquiátrico demasiado ido en aquellos últimos días. Desconocía las razones, pero algo que conocía bien era al Lance Sweets, y sabía que pronto, tal vez uno a dos días, cedería sus problemas y tomaría él, el lugar del psiquiatra. Así que no insistió en hablarle, entraron a los vestidores, buscaron sus ropas y se lanzaron a las duchas, eliminando todo rastro de sudor en sus cuerpos. Tan pronto salieron, el teléfono de Booth sonó, era Ángela._

 _\- ¿Ángela? – se preguntó Booth. Siempre del Jeffersonian le había llamado Cam o hasta Hodgins, pero casi nunca, por no decir nunca, Ángela._

 _\- Booth… creo que necesitas venir ahora al Jeffersonian._

 _\- ¿Qué paso? – habló, mirando con desconcierto a Sweets, quien rehuía de su mirada._

 _\- Seeley, soy Cam, ¿estas ocupado?_

 _Booth no contestó. Nada le cuadraba. Alcanzaba a oír la voz de Hodgins intentando en vano, por lo que escuchaba, a una Ángela fuera de sí. Y de recordar, nunca había oído a Ángela fuera de sí, solo una vez y esa vez había sido… justo cuando Huesos había sido secuestrada por Pelant._

 _\- Booth, se trata sobre la doctora Brennan. – dijo, al fin, Cam. – La encontramos…_

 _\- Voy para allá. – simplemente dijo antes de finalizar la llamada._


	2. Chapter 2

_Primero que nada, me gustaria agradecerles a Annita, Ursula, Patriiswan y a Yohannita0515 por dejar sus opiniones sobre la primera parte. De verdad que se los agradezco en el alma. ^_^ Me motivaron a seguir posteando los capitulos...hehe Mil gracias._

 _Y nada, los dejo con el primer capitulo oficial. *XD* Puede que sea un poco corto, pero dependiendo de sus reviews u opiniones, podria pensar en alargarlos un chin. :)_

 _Bueno, vamo'a lo que vinimos. B)_

 _Bones no me pertenece, sino, cambiaria una que otra cosa. e.e (youknowwhatimean...)_

* * *

 _Chapter I_

 _ **"Five years before… Beginning of Booth's personal hell.'**_

Booth llego al laboratorio tras la llamada sin sentido de una apurada Brennan. Tan pronto se abrieron las compuertas del tan afamado laboratorio, se pudieron apreciar cada rostro de todo tipo de científicos que trabajan y vivían para el Jeffersonian, todos menos la más importante en la vida del agente del FBI. Imagino que se encontraba en la oficina de Ángela, así que no le dio mucha cabeza, a pesar de que algo dentro de él no le encajaba. Llego hasta la oficina de Ángela, viendo como Huesos no se encontraba entre ellos.

\- ¿Dónde está Huesos? – preguntó buscándola. Ella misma le había dicho que se encontraba en el laboratorio estudiando los huesos del último caso que se les había asignado, referente a Pelant.

\- No está aquí. – Cam contesto, siendo la única en detenerse a mirarle.

\- ¿Cómo que no está? ¿Dónde está? – se acercó, observando caudalosamente como Hodgins, Cam e incluso el interno de turno, Arastoo, rodeaban a Ángela, la cual tecleaba rápidamente algo, desconocido a sus ojos, sobre el teclado electrónico del Angelatron.

\- ¡La encontré! – exclamo Ángela, sonriendo sin dejar ver sus dientes.

\- ¿Dónde está? – murmuro Hodgins, batiendo sus ojos viendo las coordenadas marcadas.

Ángela borró su sonrisa y la preocupación cubrió su rostro. – Pelant… - susurro mirando por primera vez directo a los ojos a Booth.

\- ¿Qué diablos hace ella ahí? – gruñó el agente, frunciendo el ceño. Dio un paso hacia Ángela, observando con detenimiento el punto rojo que le indicaba la ubicación de su compañera y pareja.

\- Creemos que Pelant le envió un mensaje a través de los huesos que estudiaba, que solo Brennan podría descifrar. – volvió a contestar Ángela.

\- Es un imbécil demasiado inteligente. – comento Hodgins cruzándose de brazos.

Booth estudio unos segundos más las coordenadas indicadas y se volteó dispuesto a salir de allí, e ir a rescatar a Brennan de la locura en la que se había metido sin consultarle.

\- Voy a buscarla. – anuncio antes de salir de la oficina.

Cam, Hodgins y Ángela le siguieron de cerca. – Te enviare la dirección que tome al teléfono.

Booth la escuchó, pero no contestó. Al salir, golpeo el hombro de un Sweets recién llegado, desconcertándolo. Este se hizo a un lado, viendo como Booth corría a toda prisa. Se volteó, y sin preguntar nada, Hodgins le explicó.

¡Dios, Huesos! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan aventada? Se quejó mentalmente Booth acelerando la SUV.

 ** _~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~_**

Debía avanzar. El tiempo se le acababa y la oportunidad de tener el cuello podrido de Pelant entre sus manos se podría desvanecer así tan fácil como había aparecido.

Booth logró llegar a la dirección que Ángela le había enviado, una fábrica abandonada pero aun en buen estado. Un perfecto lugar para esconderse ratas como Christopher Pelant.

Mientras la angustia de Booth crecía hasta los cielos, Brennan se acercaba a lo que más tarde se convertiría en su infierno personal, y no solo el de ella, si no el de Booth, por igual.

\- Doctora Brennan, al fin ha llegado. – hablo Pelant desde algún lugar dentro de aquella fabrica podrida como la cabeza del genio creador de tantos dolores de cabeza. Brennan dio vueltas sobre sí, buscando la localización exacta del bastardo que le había llevado hasta ahí. – Sabía que vendría…

Brennan, caminando despacio se detuvo frente a varias pantallas, todas de distintos tamaños, viendo el rostro de Pelant tras todas ellas.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Pelant? – hablo Brennan, utilizando su tono de voz más frio.

Sin llegar a notarlo, dejándose engañar por la inteligencia de Christopher, este se encontraba a su espalda con una de sus sonrisas más sádicas.

\- A usted. – contesto, sorprendiendo a la antropóloga, quien se volteó con rostro desconcertado. ¿Cuándo había llegado allí? ¿Cómo la había podido engañar a ella? – Todo será mejor desde ahora, mucho mejor. – murmuró alzando lo que a simple vista una pistola, pero para el ojo científico de Brennan, era una pistola de tranquilizantes, de esas que utilizaban los cazadores. ¿Cómo había llegado una a las torpes manos de Pelant?, esa era la pregunta.

La doctora intento detenerle, pero este lanzó un tranquilizante directo a su hombro izquierdo, que con un poco de más mala suerte le hubiese pegado en el cuello y empeorado las cosas para ella, e incluso Christopher.

Temperance cayó inconsciente al instante. Pelant guardó el arma en una mochila a su espalda, que hasta ese momento no había dejado ver. Y fue por el cuerpo inerte de la doctora. Lo cargo fácilmente en sus brazos, no sin antes notar como la llegada del compañero de la doctora se veía en las cámaras instaladas alrededor del edificio.

Sonrió descaradamente.

Otra vez volvió a salirse con la suya. Temperance Brennan seria suya. Totalmente suya, sin nadie que se lo prohibiese.

Cerró toda posible entrada con un simple toque, haciéndole ganar tiempo. Tomo algunos pasadizos y ya estaba a tres pasos de la salida trasera, sin ser visto por el tonto agente. Pensó en hacerse ver, por simple diversión, pero prefirió no arriesgarse al conocer la buena puntería del ex ranger. Sorpresa fue la de Pelant al encontrarse con el psicólogo y el loco científico a las afueras de la fábrica. Aunque no se permitió dejar notar su sorpresa. Sonrió como solo él solía hacer, sería divertido de todas formas. Huir de tres personas ileso, era mejor que de solo una. Se dejó ver, jugando con su propia suerte, haciendo que el psicólogo lanzara un grito.

\- ¡Booth! ¡Booth! – grito Lance, intentando trepar por las rejas. Hodgins se quedó quieto, ingeniándoselas para agarrar a Pelant tan pronto saliera. Pero ambos tomaron acciones erróneas. Pelant estaba preparado para todo, y una vez más les sorprendía.

\- ¡Buenas Noches! – se despidió Pelant, viendo como el agente salir corriendo como un desquiciado hacia su persona.

Sweets logro saltar, dejando a Hodgins buscando algún circuito mal conectado que le posibilitara abrir el portón eléctrico sin problema alguno, pero para su desgracia no había ninguno.

\- ¡Suéltala, Pelant! – grito Booth, acercándose lentamente con su arma a la altura del rostro.

\- ¡Lo lamento, agente Booth! – grito, alzando su voz más de lo normal, para que los hombres, en especial Booth, le escucharan. – Pero eso no será posible. – termino su frase más bajo, imposibilitando que los oídos de Booth y los otros dos le oyeran, al escucharse a los lejos ladridos perrunos. – Que les vaya bien. – deseo falsamente, sonriendo y huyendo con la doctora Brennan aun inconsciente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : "Good guys always win"es un fanfic basado en la serie _Bones_. Todos los personajes presentes atraves de esta son propiedad intelectual de su creador y de la cadena Fox, exceptuando uno que otro personaje que apareceran.

BTW. Natasha, gracias por tu sugerencia, puede que la tome mas adelante en consideracion... jeje ^_^

* * *

 _Chapter II_

Booth intentó seguirles el paso, pero los ladridos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca, convirtiéndose en inmensos pastores alemanes quienes le amenazaban con arrancarle la pierna de tan solo una mordida. Saltó de vuelta las no tan altas rejas junto a Sweets, alcanzando a salir ilesos de mordidas.

\- ¡Maldito! – rugió Booth, pateando las reas con fuerza. Los perros al oír y sentir el golpe, comenzaron a ladrar con mucha más fuerza y rabia.

Seeley corrió hacia su auto y lo encendió deprisa, no debía perder más tiempo en rabietas. Sweets fue más rápido y le detuvo, justo cuando pretendía acelerar.

\- No, no lo haga, agente Booth. Ya es tarde. Si conduce así podría salir lastimado. No está pensando en lo que hará…

Booth miro incrédulo a Sweets. No podía ser cierto como pensaba el psicólogo. ¿Qué Sweets no le conocía bastante como para saber que a él le importaba un comino el que le pasara a él, después que Huesos estuviese sana y salva?

\- Aléjate, Sweets. Si no quieres que tus pies se han los lastimados. – amenazó Booth, aferrándose al volante con todas sus fuerzas.

\- Booth… - suspiró el menor, debía utilizar sus conocimientos para entrar en la cabeza del agente, si no, podría decir que terminarían arrollados por este último. – No sabe a dónde se dirigían, a donde Pelant se llevaba a la doctora Brennan. ¿Qué piensa hacer? Su furia cegara sus sentidos, le recuerdo que tiene una hija en su casa. Mejor volvamos al laboratorio, y veamos si Ángela encontró algo más.

Booth dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos fuertemente e dirigiendo las palabras del psicólogo, quien no dijo nada más. Sabía que sus palabras habían hecho mella en la mente del ex ranger, así que se quedó ahí mirándole, notando como Booth intentaba guardar sus sentimientos, sus frustraciones.

El grito de júbilo de Hodgins les hizo voltear a ambos hombres. – Lo siento… ¿Ya nos vamos? – pregunto montado en el asiento de conductor del auto que la doctora había dejado.

\- ¿Pudiste encenderlo? – pregunto Lance, a lo que Jack atino a dejar ver las llaves del auto en su mano izquierda.

\- Vamos al Jeffersonian. Ángela logro localizar el móvil de la doctora B.

Sin perder más tiempo, se subieron ambos autos, conduciendo con dirección hacia el laboratorio.

\- ¿Crees que la encuentre? – pregunto Hodgins a un Sweets ido. – No es que dude de Booth, ni mucho menos de nosotros… pero estamos hablando de Christopher Pelant.

\- No dudemos de Booth. Encontraremos a la doctora Brennan…. – contesto Sweets sin dudar.

Tan pronto llegaron al laboratorio científico, pudieron observar como varios agentes de FBI, entraban y salían del edificio. No le habían dicho nada de oficiales… así que Booth apresuró su paso, dejando la SUV mal estacionada. Se bajó y corrió hacia la entrada, donde le sorprendió la presencia de Cam.

\- ¿Qué paso? ¿Y Ángela? - pregunto entrando, pasando de largo a la patóloga.

\- Esta… justo ahí. – señaló Cam viendo como Ángela se acercaba apresurada hacia Booth.

\- ¡La encontré, encontré a Brennan! – exclamó Ángela, en chillidos eufóricos, caminando de vuelta a su oficina.

Booth la siguió deprisa junto a Cam. Al llegar a la oficina, Booth pudo ver como Ángela observaba de cerca un brillante punto rojizo, mientras escribía algo a la rapidez de la luz sobre su teclado electrónico.

\- Esta aquí. – afirmó Cam.

\- ¿Está aquí? – pregunto Hodgins, llegando junto a Sweets y Arastoo.

\- Si, está en el Jeffersonian. – susurró Ángela.

Seeley corrió fuera de la oficina, sin pensarlo siquiera una segunda vez. Con arma en mano, llego hasta la sala donde dejaban los huesos de aquellos casos aun no resueltos, el conocido Limbo.

\- ¡Huesos! – llamó mirando hacia todos lados.

La llamo dos veces más, sin permitirse bajar la guardia. Fue justo cuando silencio su sus llamados, que escucho su canción… la canción de ellos. Bajo el arma y busco su procedencia. El celular de Huesos, yacía tirado en una esquina cubierto por un papel amarillento todo doblado, con algo escrito en el.

 **"** **Una vez más, llegas tarde…"**

\- ¿Agente Booth, Doctora Brennan? – Booth siquiera se volteó al llamado del psicólogo.

\- ¡Arriba las manos! – grito un agente del FBI, con varios tras él.

Lance se acercó lentamente al ex ranger, sin querer sorprenderlo, moviendo su mirada de las manos de Booth a su rostro inexpresivo.

\- ¿Es de Pelant? – preguntó tímidamente.

\- Eso creo. – contestó alzando su mirada hacia su compañero. - Se la llevo… - murmuro con una pizca de dolor en su voz.

\- Booth… - murmuro Sweets, alzo una mano hasta el hombro del agente, reconfortándolo.

Hodgins se acercó, viendo rostro contrariado del agente Booth. – La encontraremos, Booth.

Esas palabras, por más alentadoras que sonasen, le molestaron de sobremanera a Booth, quien se volteó y encaró al científico amante a los insectos y conspiraciones.

\- Claro que la encontrare, Hodgins. – rugió su apellido como si fuese él, el causante de la desaparición de su novia.

Hodgins se sorprendió ante la mirada y tono de voz del agente, al igual que Sweets, pero no se permitieron decir palabra alguna. Entendían su dolor. Ángela llegó, viendo como los humos del ambiente habían subido a un nivel de cólera, no necesitado en esos momentos.

\- Cariño, tranquilízate. – ordeno utilizando su voz más pasiva, Ángela.

Arastoo aprovecho la distracción que había causado Ángela en la mirada de Booth, y le quito de sus manos la única evidencia que podrían tener de Pelant. Y huyó, llevando consigo a Hodgins. Debían comenzar lo más pronto posible la investigación.

Entre Sweets, Cam y Ángela, sacaron a Booth de la sala de huesos, intentando alejarlo del bullicio de agentes.

\- Seeley, tienes que tranquilizarte. Así como te encuentras, no vas a poder ser de ayuda. – advirtió Cam, alejando todo rastro de enojo en el agente.

Booth observó los tres rostros que le miraban, esperando una reacción de su parte. – Debí protegerla mejor… - se lamentó, permitiéndose demostrar su dolor ante la pérdida de su Huesos.

\- Oh, vamos, cariño, no fue tu culpa. – Ángela habló, corrigiéndose al instante. – Nadie tiene la culpa. – dijo, enfatizando el "nadie."

Cam le lanzo un intento de sonrisa a Seeley, antes de irse hacia el llamado de Arastoo, quien al parecer, habían descubierto algo en aquel papel amarillento.

Pasaron los días, y ni un pequeño rastro de Pelant ni mucho menos Brennan. Era como si la Tierra se los hubiese tragado. Booth, inquieto y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía inútil. Pasaba día y noche visitando la fábrica en la cual había visto por última vez aquel par. Buscaba pistas por su cuenta, dejándose llevar por su experiencia. Pero nada lograba encontrar, ni él ni los _squints_ , lo que le llevaba a no aguantarse ni a sí mismo.

Había interrogado a cuanta persona las pruebas daban indicios de ser cómplices, pero ninguno decía nada, lo que le daba ganas al, para nada controlado agente Seeley Booth, de partir unas cuantas caras. Pero para eso estaba siempre a su lado Sweets, quien le controlaba o hacia el intento.

El maldito de Pelant sí que sabía cómo hacerse desaparecer.

Pero nada fue comparado a cuando Max, el padre criminal de Brennan, se enteró del secuestro de su niña. Todo empeoro, tanto para Pelant como para los del Jeffersonian. Si todos pensaron alguna vez que Booth era incontrolable, Max era el doble. Hasta que un día, agarro sus cosas y desapareció como solo él solía hacer.

\- Cariño, ¿quieres café? – ofreció Caroline desde la entrada de la oficina de Booth.

Este batió su rostro sin despegar su vista de la computadora. – No, gracias.

Su teléfono sonó, vio el número y se levantó deprisa. Fue por un papel y lápiz, comenzando a escribir algo que Caroline no alcanzaba a ver desde donde se encontraba.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Ten. – dijo tendiéndole el papel. – Rastreen la llamada. – ordeno antes de contestar. Caroline no lo dudo y fue a por el equipo encargado de rastrear las llamadas. – Booth.

\- ¡Booth! – gritaron del otro lado del teléfono, el tiempo siguió corriendo, pero para Booth se detuvo al oír aquella voz tan hermosa para sus oídos.

\- Huesos… - susurro sin poder creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban aun. - ¿Lograste huir de Pelant? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde estás? Salgo a buscarte.

\- Booth, Booth… ayudam…

La llamada había sido cortada.

\- ¡Mierda! – grito Booth, lanzando el teléfono sobre el escritorio. Caroline volvió con una mueca en su rostro. - ¿Lograron rastrearla? – pregunto con una pequeña esperanza.

\- Lo siento, guapo.

\- Maldición, ¡era Huesos, Caroline! Era Huesos… - susurró dejándose caer en una de las sillas.

La abogada solo atino a rodear el débil cuerpo del fuerte agente, y este solo suspiraba en sus brazos.

\- La extraño, Caroline, la extraño… - repetía en voz baja.

\- Lo sé, cariño, todos lo hacemos.

\- ¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de Pelant? ¿Por qué Huesos? ¿Qué tiene ella, que Pelant no la deja en paz?

Sweets entró, interrumpiendo la contestación de Caroline. – Booth, ven.

\- Hablamos luego. – Caroline dijo antes de dejarle ir tras Sweets.

Seeley asintió y camino tras el paso acelerado del psicólogo, quien le esperaba frente a las puertas de los ascensores, esperando por su apertura. Le pregunto qué había pasado, por su rostro sereno, pero Sweets se negó a contestar. No fue hasta que el agente del FBI conducía hacia rumbo desconocido, ya que Sweets no había mencionado palabra alguna del destino, que Lance hablo.

\- Te acuerdas de la nota, esa que encontramos junto al teléfono de la doctora Brennan, ¿verdad? – Booth asintió. – Ángela descubrió quien la escribió. Fue la doctora Brennan.

Booth abrió sus ojos y perdió la vista del camino por unos segundos, ya que se había volteado a ver a su acompañante. - ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo huesos escribiría eso? Ella no sabría si llegáramos tarde o no, ella ni siquiera sabía que iba a pasar en la fábrica…

 _¿O sí?_ Termino Booth la frase en su mente. Huesos no haría algo sin preparase antes. Ella era una mujer demasiado precavida y mucho más inteligente que el resto.

\- Eso no lo sabemos, agente Booth.

Booth bufó. - ¿A caso no conoces a Huesos?

\- No es eso, solo digo que según lo que me dijo Ángela, la escritura coincide con la de la doctora Brennan. Tampoco es para que la agarre conmigo, agente Booth. – se defendió como pudo Sweets. – Sé que no tiene coherencia, pero debemos ser objetivos. Piense, que tal vez, Pelant le obligo a escribirla. – comento, utilizando un poco de sus conocimientos de psicología para evitar que el agente se alterara más.

\- Estoy seguro que fue así.

\- Iremos al Jeffersonian. Nos están esperando. – anunció al fin el destino, Sweets.

\- ¿Esperando? ¿Para qué? Ya me dijiste lo que han descubierto, ¿O aún queda más? – Pregunto enarcando una de sus cejas.

Sweets se encogió de hombros y contestó: - Lo sabrá cuando lleguemos.

\- Sweets, no puede andar perdiendo mi tiempo. Debo seguir buscando a Huesos. Hablé con ella, ¿sabes? – dijo con una pequeña pero encantadora sonrisa en su rostro. - Me llamó minutos antes de que llegaras. Se oía desesperada. Me pidió ayuda, pero no la dejaron terminar. – al pensar en la razón y en el quien, le había privado de seguir escuchando la voz de su antropóloga favorita, le hizo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. – Tengo que encontrarla, Sweets, no puedo fallarle. – terminó con un largo suspiro. Últimamente era lo más que hacía, además que extrañar con su vida a Brennan.

Había descuidado a su pequeña niña, Christine, e incluso no tenía tiempo para siquiera hablar por teléfono con su otro hijo, Parker.

\- No le fallaras. Todos estamos haciendo lo más posible para encontrarla.

Booth no contestó, solo sonrió débilmente y mantuvo su vista fija en el tráfico hasta llegar al laboratorio.

Mientras, en el Jeffersonian, el interno de turno, Oliver Wells, leía uno de los libros que últimamente traía con frecuencia ante la falta de casos.

\- Es raro, no tener casos en estos días. – comentó, pasando la página y prosiguiendo su lectura.

Como se notaba la ausencia del fuerte temperamento de la antropóloga, la cual siempre mantenía ocupados a sus internos. Pensó Hodgins al notar la tranquilidad envidiable del interno.

\- Mejor para nosotros. Así podemos enfocarnos en encontrar a Brennan. – hablo a la defensiva Ángela, la cual había ido a ver a su esposo.

\- Mi amor, no lo dijo de mala forma. – le tranquilizo su esposo, yendo a rodear su cintura.

La artista miro durante unos segundos más al interno, para regalarle una sonrisa sincera y disculparse.

\- Oh, no te preocupes. – contesto Oliver, sin prestarle la más mínima importancia. – Agente Booth, que raro verle por aquí. – exclamo con sarcasmo antes de volver a su lectura.

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto Booth, ignorando el comentario de Wells, mirando directamente a Hodgins y Ángela.

\- Ten. – susurro Ángela, entregándole una carpeta de donde cayeron varias fotografías de distintos ángulos a lo que le pareció un charco de sangre.

Booth se agachó a recoger las fotografías caídas, mirándolas de más cerca, sin poder evitar preguntarse el por qué Ángela le entregaría esas fotografías con sangre esparcida por el suelo en distintas partes de una habitación de lo que parecía un hotel de esos baratos.

\- ¿Un caso? ¿Por qué no me llamaron? – se volteó hacia Sweets y le miro con confusión.

\- ¿Para eso tanto misterio? – preguntó, Sweets no supo que decir.

\- No es un caso, Booth. – hablo Hodgins.

\- ¿Y qué es? – insistió - Es claramente fotografías de…

\- Es sangre de la doctora Brennan, agente Booth. – soltó el interno que se había mantenido en silencio, ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de parte de Ángela, Hodgins y Sweets.


End file.
